


My Mate

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mad thoughts of a creature taking his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am playing with my toys. I’m making this world so much better, the way it should have been…yes…that is it. I promise to put them back the way I found them and I promise not to break them…just toy with their emotions for awhile.

The smell was intense; I could not control myself. I searched for the source of such deliciousness. I prowled down to the Quidditch field and there it was. Blinded by everything except passion I stormed onto the field. 

The prey saw the threat rushing towards it. It turned and backed away. The things that had been near it tried to get in my way, but I quickly banished them with a quick spell. The prey continued to run directly into the forest.

I smiled my pleasure. The chase had begun. I would find him and I would make him mine. I followed the trail into the forest, thankful he had not jumped onto his broom. In the forest, my senses came to life. I could sense all the animals around me, some shivering in fear others just waiting to see where I would go. All I cared for was the one that crowded my senses with this indescribable hunger. 

My prey had not gone far. It made it to a small clearing in the woods. It sat crouched under a bush, shivering in anticipation, maybe. I lunged as he tried to cast a spell. The spell was thrown off course by my sudden pounce. I had him right where I wanted him. 

He tried to struggle, but I bit down on his neck. My teeth sinking into his flesh seemed to calm him for but a moment, but my prey was a strong creature. He continued to struggle, but I held him down. I could feel the blood pounding past my teeth and up through the mark I was leaving on his neck. 

My legs pinned him to the ground and my hands held his above his head. I heard the whimper and his body relax. I loosened my grip on his arms and began to lick on the puncture wounds on his neck. I kept him pinned beneath me for fear that he would still run. 

I pulled my head back, droplets of blood splattered on my lips. I gazed longingly into his slightly parted ones before I claimed his mouth as well, marking my territory one place at a time. I felt him yielding to my tongue as it entered his mouth, demanding from him all that he could give and more. I was relentless in my obsession to overpower him.

He moved his legs slightly under mine. I was able to get a leg in between his as my mouth tore his apart. I did not care that this was our first touch. I did not care about the history between the two of us. All I cared about was total possession. He was mine and he would know it before I was finished with him.

One hand let go of his in order to tear the shirt from his body. In my craze, I do not know if I tore the buttons off or if somehow I managed to unbutton them. When I had the shirt opened, I pulled back from his mouth and gazed at the chest in front of me. It was perfect in every way. I leaned down and quickly claimed a nipple as a prize. I bit into it softly at first and then with more pressure. I heard an answering moan from his lips. I do not know if he was cognizant of the fact that my lips were torturing his body, but his body was responding to my touch. Responding the only way it would ever respond.

I felt his hand slip from my grasp. I was going to capture it again, but it made its way into my hair encouraging my ravishing of his body. I attacked the other nipple claiming it in the way I had claimed the rest of him. 

Not fearing him running, I let go of his other hand and used both of mine to pull apart his pants. I rose from the nipple and looked into his face. His eyes were closed, but I could sense a passion and an abandonment coursing through his body, through his veins. Every time I drew blood, he became mine and his blood sang from my touch, my lips. 

I pulled his pants off his body and looked down at the boy in front of me. Nothing could have been more perfect, more virginal. His body spread before me, a hint of blush running over it now. He had his legs spread awaiting me claiming the rest of his body. His arms were ready to pull me back down to his torn body. Blood was forming in small pools where I had bitten him.

I leaned down and took his strong cock into my mouth. I heard him groan in pleasure as my mouth covered him completely. I sucked and I licked. I nipped and I grazed. I was not nearly satisfied, but each touch I gave him made him cry that much more. I came off his cock and began to lick and taste his inner thighs. I found the right spot and bit again as my hand grasped the appendage my mouth had just left. He cried out in pain or pleasure, I am not sure. It did not matter. He was mine to do with as I pleased. I felt him cum over my hand and onto his chest. I licked at it, but took a finger full of it.

I slipped the finger coated in his essence and inserted it into his arse. I felt him tense, so I bit down on him again. He relaxed into the bite and around my finger. I moved my finger inside of him slowly, stretching him. I do not know if it was the human in me surfacing, but I wanted to make sure that he was prepared for me taking him. I slid another finger in, still lapping at his hip and his cock.

With my other hand, I took the last of his seed and applied to my own cock. I am not sure when or how I came to be out of my clothes, but they were no longer an issue. I rose up and gazed into the eyes staring up at me. He knew I was going to take him and claim him as mine. The realization was in his eyes. The fear that I expected to see was not there, only an intense burning. 

I pulled his hips onto my bent legs to give better access to his body. I lined myself up and slipped the head of my cock into his arse. It felt as if I were coming home. I saw him close his eyes as a tear of pain rolled down his cheek. I slipped in a little further as I reached up and caressed his cheek, wiping away the tear. I am not sure if the gentle touch took him by surprise but he opened his eyes and stared at me again. “Mine,” I demanded as I pushed the rest of the way into him, bending down and claiming his mouth.

I put all of my passion into the kiss, while keeping my body stationary inside of him. I did not move again until I felt him move against me. I gasped at the sensation. I pulled out of him and slammed back into him, listening to him moan in my mouth. Our mouths separated and I leaned up as I slammed into him again. It was not gentle what we were doing; claiming a mate never is gentle. He arched under me, trying to get closer. He brought his hands up and clawed at my chest, drawing blood on me. The battle continued until I heard him cry out his pleasure again, his seed mixing with the blood and sweat surrounding both of our bodies. I came with a cry and collapsed against him.

My next coherent thought was of me whispering incoherently to my mate that I loved him and I would never let anyone hurt him. I pulled him into my arms and cradled him on the fallen leaves that served as our bed. He rolled over onto his side and gazed at me before wrapping his arms around me and moving in closer to my body.

Time passed slowly or quickly, I cannot say for sure. The next thing I am sure of was the pounding of feet through the forest with them yelling the name of my mate. I growled softly, not wanting to alert them of our presence just yet, but I would attack when they arrived. I barely felt the soft touch from my mate as I growled. He began to whisper in my ear softly. He is the only one that knows what was said, because I was listening to the footsteps come nearer. He got up and pulled on his pants and handed me mine. I took them, slid them up my body, and fastened them. It is always better to kill wearing clothes, was my only thought. 

He whispered my name again. I looked and he was standing over me. He held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. I gazed into the green orbs before me just as his lips crashed onto mine. He pulled me closer and dragged me into a sweet abyss. I forgot my surroundings and surrendered to his kiss. 

We broke apart when the red one stormed into the clearing demanding that I release my mate. I growled and prepared to attack when he laid a hand on my stomach. “Go away, Ron. We will return to the castle soon enough,” was all he said. I assumed from his look that the red one knew to leave, for once without protesting.

My mate sighed behind me, “What am I going to do with you, Draco?” He wrapped his other arm around me and kissed my neck softly. I melted into his embrace. No one had prepared me for this feeling of gentleness with my mate. All I was informed of was the capture and taking of him. I was never told that he would respond kindly to me after I all but raped him. Thankfully you cannot rape your mate, there is something ingrained into our beings that will not let us harm them in that way.

Suddenly, I was not sure who the dominate one in the relationship was or the submissive. I turned and looked into his face asking only one question, “Mine?”

“Yes, apparently I am all yours,” he said with a kiss to my forehead. “Come, we need to get back to the castle before more people begin to search.”

I wanted to protest, but he was so calm and gentle and loving. I could not tell him no. He led me up to the castle and to the infirmary. I know that many people stared at us; they could not help it. We were covered in dried blood, semen, sweat, and leaves. He led me to the nurse who bustled about. He did not leave my side when they told him what I was or why it happened. He just held my hand or my shoulder. He was the rock I held onto in those next few hours. Charges would be brought up against my family for not making it known that I was in fact not all human. I could have endangered the student body. My mate was willing, so I would not be charged against him for following the instincts. With him at my side, I was slowly able to find my human side again, slowly claim the sanity that had disappeared under the torture of my family.

I cannot say that when we mated it was gentle, definitely not within the first few weeks. I needed him and I needed him often. He never once told me no. As he guided me through our classes, he would keep a hand on me to keep the animal instincts under control. Each night he would hold me in his arms and talk to me as I fell to sleep. He would tell me about his life and about what he wanted from life. He poured his heart out to me. Although I could not answer, I listened. That small part of me that was hidden inside heard it all. I heard him tell me his feelings; tell of how he wanted me to get better so that we could have a normal life together. He wanted me whole again so that we could have a proper ceremony. 

It was for him and this soft side that he only showed me that I wanted to heal. I went to each appointment. I went to each therapy session. I practiced when he was not near me. The animal-like instincts slowly faded, but lingered just below the surface. I no longer growled every time the red one came around. The bushy headed one created more of a concern. Of the two, she would be the one that would be able to take my mate. I did not trust her and my mate sensed that. He made sure that I was always touching his body somewhere when she was around. 

Others in the school began to accept me for what I was at that time. They were warned not to torment my mate or me. They were told that if I hurt one of them it would not be my fault in the least if I sensed them as being a danger to my mate.

My mate never complained although I am sure he would have wanted to be rid of the burden that I was. I could barely believe his smile the one day I finally said, “Harry.” The emerald jewels lit up and he kissed me. That was the first time he made love to me. I still claimed him in the end, but with him straddling my hips leading the way. That night I fell asleep as he told me that he loved me.


End file.
